Neck of time
by xfmoon
Summary: Short oneshot. Takes place post RJs death, Lisbon thinks back.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing.

**A/N: **Didn't have time to proof read, so pardon my mistakes. And just FYI I know the correct phrase is 'in the NICK of time' but it's a word play that fits the story.

* * *

It had taken a long time. The healing. Both the physical and the psychological. She had healed up nicely. As nice as possible when your body was marred with multiple scars, making you look like a human jigsaw puzzle.

Some aspects of that fateful day stood crystal clear in her mind, others were fuzzy to say the least. She had been able to tune out most of the world during the torture. She'd had enough practice with that. What she did remember however was Jane. He'd found her after killing Red John. She hadn't seen the killing, exhaustion had her slumped over on the very uncomfortable chair she had been tied up too. Her head resting on her chest. He had liberated her, taken the gag out of her mouth, untied her hands and legs. She had taken a long breath followed by many smaller heaves of the fresh air, until her breathing had stabilized. It had been unbearable being unable to breathe freely, and the fact that the rag had smelled of sweat mixed together with the smell of her own blood, hadn't made it any easier.

Kneeling in front of her, he had taken her head in his hands, and though the rest of the room had been hazy, his face was in total focus. He kept repeating her name, asking her if she was alright. His eyes worryingly searching hers. She wanted to tell him everything was fine now that he was there, but the only words that found their way out of her mouth was a phrase he himself had used on numerous of occasions: 'Never better.' Those two little words had had the power to make Jane smile, just a little, but just enough that it made Lisbon feel like she had accompliced something important.

He had hugged her then. Held her tightly. Neither wanting to ever let the other go, and in that moment she felt safe and protected. The rest of the world, with its sorrows and happiness, didn't matter.

She had clung to him for dear life. Her hand unconsciously finding its way up to his golden curls, although after a few minutes the blonde had taken on a more rusted colour. She hadn't realized until then how much blood was still flowing from her cuts. It had been thick and hot, and had dyed his hair crimson, making it sticky to her touch. After a few minutes her muscles had started relaxing, and slowly she could feel the adrenaline rush wear off, it didn't take long before she slipped into unconsciousness.

She woke up at a hospital a few days later to find a worried Jane by her side, and the rest was history.

* * *

'Hey, where'd you go?' He looked over at her from his place on the couch.

'Sorry what?' She had absentmindedly been playing with the curls on the nape of his neck.

'You spaced out there for a minute.' He looked worried.

'I was just thinking.' She said, her mind momentarily going back to that dark night.

'Woman, you do know I'm a mind reader right? No point in hiding anything from me, I'll find out.' He said, only half kidding.

'It's nothing Jane, really.' She said while wondering if she was doomed to go back to her last conscious memory of that night every time she touched his soft neck curls.

'Look I know you're worried, but you have no reason to be.' Reassurance emanated from his voice.

'It's not that, it's not that at all.' She said, with conviction.

'Well what then?' He sounded worried again, maybe even a little confused.

'Patrick Jane, I thought you were the great mind reader.' Her tone had now taken on a teasing quality. And the conversation shifted focus.

'Meh… I'm just trying to save some energy for later.' He said playfully winking at her.

'Liar!' Came the prompt response, with the added bonus of one of her beautiful smiles.

'Okay I'll admit that you're a mystery and that you'll always keep me guessing, so will you just tell me what's wrong, please.' He didn't beg often, he must be worried, she thought. Well he really had no reason to be. This was her demons, and she knew she had the powers to fight them, but she also knew that it would take some time.

'It's nothing I promise, everything is absolutely as it should be right at this very moment. She smiled at him again, he looked a bit sceptical but didn't call her on it. He knew her better than most, and her way of processing and dealing with darkness involved him giving her space and her sharing when she was ready to share. She resettled herself on the couch nestling comfortably and snug into the pillows, when suddenly she let out a small yelp: 'Ouch!'

He almost jumped. Nerves! 'You okay?' And with that the conversation was back to the slightly worried tune, but only for a second until Lisbon answered him.

'Yes, I'm fine. But you should tell your son to stop kicking me.' She said while lightly caressing her belly by drawing small circles.

'Well kickboxing is definitely not from my side of the family, we're more rabbits-out-of-hats kinda guys, so that has to be a Lisbon trait.' The glint in Jane's eyes had returned and he smiled brightly as he put his hand on top of hers, feeling the little guy kick a few more times before calming down.

'Oh shut up Jane,' she said swatting him on his bicep with her free hand 'and go get me some ice-cream, this kid of yours is having some serious cravings.'

'Your wish is my command' he said while getting up and moving into the kitchen. She watched him ruminate around in there. The darkness might not have swallowed them, but it had left traces, dark shadows lingering in the corners. As the light slowly gains ground however the shadows will evaporate and soon enough there will be something more important in their life, something that will need their undivided attention. Something so innocent and good that it will outweigh the darkness of their pasts.


End file.
